


Applause

by IdleSin (inkstainedwretch)



Series: Metal and Magic [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Interchangeable Robot Genitalia, Masturbation, Mettaton is an exhibitionist because duh, Other, Reader has a vulva, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Penetration, Vibrators, do I even need to tag that it's in like all of these, filthy sin and ridiculous fluff, that's what you come here for right, underground family all watching tv together, vibrating fingers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:31:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5717800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkstainedwretch/pseuds/IdleSin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After spending the evening watching Mettaton’s live broadcast, he invites you back to his dressing room to celebrate a show well done.</p><p>[Reader has a vulva, but no gendered pronouns are used. There's also no specific chest stuff (mentions of bras, etc.), in case that's a concern of yours.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Applause

**Author's Note:**

> So this whole series was inspired by [mttloveshisadoringfans on tumblr](http://mttloveshisadoringfans.tumblr.com/), who incidentally I can't recommend highly enough for nsfw Mettaton audio. The title comes from the Lady Gaga cover at the beginning of their New Years Special audio, but you can imagine whatever song you like as the final performance.

The TV in Mettaton's suite is enormous, even by his standards. You're pretty sure he had the lower floor of his suite built specifically to accommodate its height. You'll have to ask him later. Right now, you're entirely too comfortable.

The performance tonight is apparently the season finale of Mettaton's variety show, although he has so many series running at any given time, you have a remarkably hard time keeping track. Papyrus has tried explaining to you three times how this show is different from his concerts, which are different from the show he took on his last tour, but you sort of gave up after the second one.

"AND _THIS_ TIME, HE'S SUPPOSED TO GIVE US A SNEAK PREVIEW OF HIS NEW SERIES!" he shouts excitedly, bouncing a little in his seat. Frisk, who's seated on his shoulders, bounces a little as well. "I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE WHAT IT IS!"

"I don't know e-everything about it," Alphys says softly, "but I think you might like it."

"YOU'VE BEEN WORKING ON IT WITH HIM?"

Papyrus wheels around to face her, and Frisk falls backward with a soft breathy giggle. Papyrus grabs onto their legs to keep them up, and from the way Frisk keeps laughing, his bony fingers probably tickle. Beside you on the sofa, Asriel looks nervous, and he sits up a little straighter in case he needs to catch them.

"Yeah!" Alphys nods. "It's gonna be so cool, because the design we've been working on was originally made to fight humans, but since we don't need him to fight anymore, we adapted it to connect with the special effects on stage, and oh my gosh it's gonna look so cool when he comes in with the lasers and...uh...well."

By this point everyone in the room is looking at her, because it's been a while since she was so excited about something she started rambling like that. She blushes just a little and looks at her shoes.

"A-anyway, it's gonna be really cool..."

"Did you just say 'lasers'?" Undyne asks, having finally looked away from her phone. She's mostly been zoned out through most of the broadcast, but it seems Alphys has finally caught her attention.

"Yeah," Alphys nods, still looking at her feet.

"Dang," Undyne chuckles. "That actually sounds like it might not suck."

She leans down a little and kisses her cheek, and Alphys turns unbelievably red. 

"You're cute when you get all excited," she says.

Frisk and Asriel make disgusted faces. On your other side, you feel Toriel's shoulders begin to shake with laughter.

"do you think it really counts as a commercial break when he's just advertising more of his own stuff?" Sans wonders aloud.

"Who knows," you shrug. "I like it better this way. His commercial scripts are almost as crazy as the rest of his show."

 _"MTT-BRAND ALWAYS CONVENIENT HUMAN SOUL SUBSTITUTE!"_ the TV zooms in on a picture of a cheerful, boxy Mettaton holding up a canister of the stuff. _"ALL THE FLAVOR OF THE REAL THING, NO MURDER NECESSARY!"_

Frisk laughs so hard they fall off of Papyrus, landing with a _fwomp_ on the sofa next to Asriel. 

"Man, whoever's on closed captioning tonight is _killing it_ ," Undyne leans down to the coffee table and grabs a handful of popato chisps.

"They are remarkably quick," Toriel looks thoughtful. "Mettaton's live shows have been exceptionally well-captioned lately."

"Yeah, they have. Ever since he teamed up with Muffet to have her run craft services, the closed captioning has been done by spiders," you explain.

"Spiders?" Asriel asks, looking up at you with a confused expression.

"Yep," you nod. "More hands means the captions get typed more quickly."

 _I LIKE IT!_ Frisks signs happily. _Reading lips is harder on the TV, even when it's this big._

They flop sideways and stretch out across your lap, Toriel's, and Asriel's, reaching over to grab one of Sans's hands. You poke them lightly in the stomach, and they giggle. 

"IT'S BACK ON!" Papyrus wraps his arms around his knees and rocks back and forth excitedly. "I THINK THIS IS IT!!!"

The stage lights are flashing, and there have to be at least a dozen fog machines running to keep it that cloudy. You can hear Shyren singing an ominous tune in the background. There's a very faint silhouette in the background, but you don't recognize it as any of Mettaton's current bodies.

_"BEAUTIES AND GENTLEBEAUTIES, PREPARE YOURSELVES."_

You jump a little; it's definitely Mettaton's voice, but it has an edge you don't recognize. The fog begins to clear, and Asriel leans forward a little with wide eyes.

_"TONIGHT, I WOULD LIKE TO BRING YOU A SNEAK PREVIEW OF MTT PRODUCTIONS' NEWEST MASTERPIECE:"_

A bright red ring of lasers pierces through the fog, and as it lifts you see Mettaton standing atop a set made to look like a destroyed human city. Except, he doesn't look like anything you've ever seen before. His legs are attached to his body by either magnetic fields or pure magic, because the whole part of his torso beneath his heart container is gone. His heart floats upside-down below a heart-shaped plate on his chest, and one of his arms ends in a cannon, which proves to be the source of the lasers. His shoulders have frankly ridiculous pauldrons that cast wings made of light behind him. His hair flips out to the side, uncovering his incomplete face plate. Where his right eye should be is a crosshair, surrounded by exposed wiring and circuit boards. Everything, from his legs to his hair, ends in spikes. 

_"ATTACK OF THE KILLER ROBOT!"_ He grins maniacally into the camera, and you can see the pointed enamel eyeteeth at the corner of his mouth. _"STARRING THE NEVER-BEFORE-SEEN METTATON NEO~!"_

The lights swing inward until they're all pointed at him, and he poses dramatically with each flash. 

_"ACTION! ROMANCE! BLOODSHED! I CAN'T WAIT!!!"_

_"SEE YOU SOON, BEAUTIES~"_ He aims his laser cannon at the camera, which floods the whole screen in red for a moment. When the lasers move away, Mettaton is gone, and a projector at the back of the set displays the words _COMING THIS SUMMER_.

"OH MY GOD!!!" Papyrus kicks his legs into the air. "THAT WAS AMAZING!"

"not gonna miss an episode of that, are you bro?" Sans asks him.

"NOT A SINGLE ONE!"

"WHOA!" Undyne jumps straight out of her chair. "That looks AWESOME!!!"

"i thought you didn't like mettaton, undyne," Sans looks over at her.

"Yeah, 'cause he never did anything like THAT!" She points excitedly at the TV screen. "HE HAD A FREAKING LASER CANNON ON HIS ARM!"

"I w-was hoping you'd like that..." Alphys is blushing again, clearly pleased at her work.

"Wow..." Asriel says softly. "I've never seen Mettaton look like that before. Have you, Frisk?"

Frisk shakes their head, and then sits up a little so they can look at you. They raise an eyebrow and give you a rather knowing smile, and they don't even need to let go of Sans's hand for you to know what they're asking.

"I've never seen him like that, either," you say. "It looks like it's gonna be really intense."

"Yes, it does," Toriel sighs softly. "I may have to skip that one. It looks like it would be a bit much for me."

"don't worry tori," Sans laughs softly. "i'm sure papyrus will tell us all about it."

"Shhh, guys, it's starting again!" Asriel waves a hand at him, his eyes glued to the screen.

 _"Hello again, beauties and gentlebeauties~"_ Mettaton is reclined on what looks like maybe a piano? It's hard to tell with the light screen in front of him. All you can see is shadows right now, but you can tell he's back in his EX body again. _"I'd like to dedicate our final number to someone very special, who's watching this live from the MTT Resort."_

Your face starts to heat up, and for half a second you think maybe he means someone else, but no. No, there's no way. The light screen begins to lift, revealing Mettaton lounging under at least four spotlights, and what you thought was a piano turns out to be the top of a staircase. He's wearing a tight black dress you'd recognize anywhere, and under the stage lights you can see the faint shimmer in his bright pink lipstick. He turns to face the camera, and his hair falls softly over one eye.

_"Enjoy the show, gorgeous~"_

The opening notes of the music start up, and apparently Frisk has seen this performance before, because they scramble off the sofa and start dancing along in front of the TV. It's big enough that they don't really obscure your view, and thank god for that. Mettaton swings his legs down onto the stairs, making his way slowly down to the stage. Every line or two, he'll lean dramatically to one side of the stairs and strike a pose, usually with one leg kicked upward and a hand over his eyes. 

You don't really know this song very well, but it sounds super familiar, and when the chorus starts up (and Frisk starts jumping up and down), you realize you recognize the bass line. The camera zooms in on his face and he winks straight at it, and you finally remember the last time you heard this song was through the walls of the studio, in your office, _right before you caught him in his dressing room_.

Frisk runs over and grabs Asriel's hand, pulling him off the sofa so he can dance with them. He seems a little reluctant, but he's smiling. You lean back into the sofa and bite your knuckle softly. There's no way he isn't doing this on purpose, since he knows you're watching. It was your idea to bring everyone up to watch his show, after all.

Mettaton reaches the main stage, and for a moment the whole wall behind him is flooded with lights. It casts him all in shadow, except for the glass of his heart container. This much light makes the fabric of his dress translucent, and you can see the outline of his heart inside. It looks a little shaky, and you'd chalk it up to TV interference if it weren't for the fact that the rest of the picture is crystal clear. He makes his way from one side of the stage to the other, and with a pop of bass the lights switch off. Less than a second of silence, and then the spotlights are back on. He leans back against what actually turns out to be a piano this time, kicking his leg up high into the air. The shiny pink vinyl of his boot gleams under the stage lights, and he throws his head back so his hair flies out of his face.

You might be wrong, but you think his face looks just a little pink.

He lets his legs fall back down onto the stage, and the way he twists and shakes and curves his back and slides across the stage...it's kind of getting to you. Even when he's got his back to the audience, he can't keep his eyes away from them for more than a second. You've known from the get-go how he loves the attention, but now that you've known him for so long, you start to notice little things that make it much more clear. The way his hand slides over his hip when he turns back to face the audience, the way his pupils form little pixelated hearts just before he winks at the camera, the dazzling smile on his lips when they start to cheer for him...it's not just part of the performance. He loves this. He can't get enough of it.

The music goes quiet, just for a moment, and from the way Frisk starts to bounce it looks like they're nearing the end. Mettaton raises his microphone and bends back, so it points to the sky.

 _"Let me hear you!"_ he shouts, and the audience is so loud for a moment the broadcast microphones can barely pick up the music.

With a bang so loud you feel it all the way up in the suite, a huge number of glitter cannons at the base of the stage begin to fire. Mettaton dances through it, letting it fall over him like rain, and as he keeps singing you can even see some of it land on his tongue.

"YES!!!" Papyrus shouts next to you. "THAT'S MY FAVORITE PART!"

"yeah but this time it's not gonna take three weeks to get it out of your skull," Sans chuckles.

The song finally ends, and when the camera cuts to Mettaton's face again, you can tell he's _definitely_ at least a little pink. It could be from exertion - the show was awfully long - but you're pretty sure you know better.

_"Thank you so much, darlings. You've been wonderful!"_

He takes a bow, and then a few more, and then he brings out Shyren and what looks like a legion of spider backup dancers, and they take a bow as well. Frisk pumps their hand in the air, repeatedly signing the letters M-T-T as they jump up and down. In the corner, production credits begin to flip across the screen, and at last he takes his place in the center of the stage, blowing a grateful kiss to the camera.

_"See you next time, beauties~ Have a wonderful night!_ _"_

The main credits begin to roll, covering the screen, and with a final jump Frisk falls down onto the floor with an ungraceful thud. Asriel isn't far behind, and soon they're both giggling and rolling around, brimming with joyful energy. Papyrus seems to have finally been rendered speechless, and you can see his eyes shimmering faintly in their sockets. 

"you okay there, bro?"

"HE'S JUST...SO AMAZING..."

"He certainly knows how to put on a show," Toriel leans back against the sofa and smiles serenely. "Although I much prefer watching it here, where I won't get glitter in my fur."

"Agreed," you nod, feeling rather distracted. Already you're wondering where he is now, how long it will take him to get back to his dressing room...

"Welp," Undyne stands up and stretches. "That was fun. I'd better get back home, though. Gotta catch the River Person before everyone starts leaving the concert hall."

"Y-yeah," Alphys walks over to give you a hug before following Undyne out. "This was fun! I'll see you later."

"That is a good point," Toriel looks over at Sans. "It is going to be a rather long walk back..."

"don't worry," Sans gives her hand a squeeze. "i know a shortcut."

"One day, I'm gonna ask what that means," you look sideways at him.

"and maybe one day I'll tell you," Sans grins at you. "but tonight I think you've got other things to worry about."

"You're not wrong," you drum your fingertips on your knee, feeling your face begin to heat up. You start to wonder how long it'll take him to get back up to his suite, although there's very little question of what will happen once he does.

"It's getting late regardless," Toriel stands up. "I think it's time we headed home, children."

Frisk hops up off the floor and runs over to the sofa, holding their arms out. You scoop them up into your lap and hug them tight, and Asriel follows soon after. His horns have grown just a little since the last time you saw him, but he's just as good at hugs. The two of them run over to Papyrus next, who lets them climb up into his arms.

"THIS HAS BEEN SUPERB, HUMAN!" Papyrus stands up and carries them over to Toriel and Sans. "THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS HAD A MAGNIFICENT TIME!"

"Yes, thank you," Toriel stands as well, and you walk them back to the door, making sure the elevator opens for them.

"see you around, kid," Sans winks at you as the doors glide shut. "tell mettaton we said hi."

You wave goodbye, and on the way back to the sofa your phone gets a message. You eagerly open it, hoping it's Mettaton, but it's from Sans.

_[take it easy tonight, ok? you wouldn't want to **blow a** **fuse**.]_

You can't even bring yourself to roll your eyes. 

Unsure of what else to do, you clean up the snacks and dishes set out on the coffee table, turning the TV off as it runs another commercial. ( _"MTT-BRAND ALL PURPOSE POWDER! SO MANY USES, WE'RE NOT EVEN SURE WHAT IT'S SUPPOSED TO DO!"_ ) You're not exactly sure how long it takes to wrap things up after the show is done, but you're sure he'll tell you when he's on his way up.

You're clipping the bag of popato chisps shut when your phone rings. It's Mettaton, and you can feel your heartbeat quicken as you answer.

"Hello?"

"I need you," he pants into your ear, his voice rough with desire, "in my dressing room. **Now.** "

He hangs up, and you bolt over to his private elevator. You hit the button for the doors by his dressing room, and even though it takes a lot less time than it should, it still feels like too long. The hallway is dark and empty, but the door to his dressing room is thrown wide. Even though nobody but you would be back here, it still sends a thrill of excitement up your spine.

You take a moment to look at him before you enter, and the sight you're greeted with doesn't disappoint you. His dress has already been tossed onto the floor, and he's leaning back in his chair holding his favorite vibrator against his heart. His other hand is between his legs, no doubt at least two fingers deep in himself already. If he hears the door shut behind you, he doesn't say anything. You come up behind him and lean down, and he sees you in the mirror before your fingers brush through his hair.

"Did you s-s-see me, darling?" he asks.

"Of course I did," your hand travels lower, and your fingertips drag over the outer edge of his heart. "How many autographs did you sign tonight?"

"I lost ccccc-count," he squirms a little. "It had to be at least a hundred."

"A hundred? Wow." You glance at the somewhat mountainous pile of gifts and flowers sitting by his vanity. "God, they _love_ you."

You move your hand back to your mouth, making sure he can see you lick your fingers clean.

"What do you think they'd do if they saw you like this?" you whisper into his ear.

Mettaton's hips buck upward, and a desperate sob escapes his lips. You kneel behind him, moving his hand out of the way so you can curl your fingers inside him.

"What do you think they'd do," you murmur, "if they knew how much you love feeling their eyes on you?"

You feel him clench around your fingers once, and the whirr of the vibrator's motor gets louder.

"Nnngh," his eyes meet yours in the mirror. "Oh, g-g-gorgeous, I'm already-"

"I know," you start to move your fingers faster. "You're _aching_ for this. That's why you wore that dress for the final number, isn't it?"

He gasps, his face turning bright pink, and you lean up a little and nip at his earlobe.

"You were dripping wet, weren't you?" you breathe softly into his ear. "Nobody else could see it, but I knew. They were cheering and shouting and screaming your name, and you loved every second of it."

"Yes," he gasps, his eyes squeezing shut. " _Yes,_ right ther-rrrre darling - aaa-a- _ah!_ "

He clenches hard around your fingers, liquid pouring from his heart and dripping down onto your hand. His head snaps back and he lets out a long moan, clipped and jagged. You watch him in the mirror, thinking back to the first time you saw him like this and marveling at how far you've come. He drops the vibrator and it hits the floor with a clatter, still buzzing away. He lies boneless against the chair for a moment, and you hear the whirr and whine of his processors as they try to recover. You remove your hand and reach over to turn the vibrator off before it can rattle away from you.

When his eyes open again, he reaches down to the switch on his hip, and you watch in interest as the plates between his legs slide shut. There's a bit of noise as the hardware shifts around, and when they open again his length slides out, already dripping pink.

"Come here," he growls, and you don't need to be told twice.

You pull your clothes off as quickly as you can and climb on top of him, your knees resting on the chair on either side of him. You're already dripping wet after the display he's just given you, and you have no trouble positioning yourself over his cock and sliding down.

"Mmmmmm," he hums happily, sliding his hands up your sides. "Fuck, you feel so ggggg-good."

You rock your hips gently back and forth, enjoying the slow slide of him moving inside you. His fingers grip your shoulders from behind, and after a bit he starts to move with you. You grab hold of the back of the chair and speed up, moaning softly with each movement.

"Ooh...darling, you don'tttttt hold back, do y-y-you?" he brings one hand up to the back of your head and pulls you down for a kiss.

"Not tonight," you grab his bottom lip between your teeth and bite down softly. "Not after seeing you dance like that. You look so fucking hot in that dress, you know that?"

"You certainly seem to li-i-iiike it," he loses his rhythm for a moment, his legs shaking underneath you.

"God yes," you drag your fingers through the liquid that's pooled beneath his heart, then suck them into your mouth. "And your lips are painted the same color as your heart...so all I could think about was how badly I wanted to taste you."

"I - oh g-g-god," he gasps, his head hitting the back of the chair. One of his hands comes down to your hips, and you feel his fingers start to vibrate as they rub small circles over your clit. " _Please_ , darling."

You hold his heart in one hand and slide your fingers over the back, and your fingertips sink inside without any trouble. Mettaton's fingers shift just a little to the side, and it strikes a chord that sets your nerves on fire. You scream aloud and clench around him, grinding your hips into his as you ride it out. Your hand squeezes around his heart, which makes him throw his head back as his voice shorts out. You feel a burst of warmth inside you, and as Mettaton curls forward the liquid in his tank begins to spill. You collapse against him, one arm dangling from the back of the chair.

"Goodness," Mettaton sighs contentedly. "I should take you on my next tour."

"That...sounds kind of exhausting, actually." You laugh softly.

"I know," he drapes his arms over your neck and smiles up at you, "but I can dream."

"Yes you can," you kiss him sweetly, sliding off of him. "How about we go upstairs and get some rest?"

The feeling of his magic spiraling back into his heart is lovely and familiar. He runs a hand through your hair and sighs happily.

"That's the best idea I've heard all night."


End file.
